


Breach Of The Peace

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys disturb the neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach Of The Peace

 

The front door slammed open and two bodies tumbled through it, thudding against the wall and then beginning to struggle up the darkened hallway, one of them only remembering at the last minute to kick the door shut behind them.

The unlit stairs presented a problem for the two people – in the state they were in the treads and risers were proving difficult to negotiate, and more than once there was a muffled curse as one of them tripped or slipped.

In the main, however, their progress was pretty much silent – harsh breathing and panting the only indicator of how desperately they were trying to ascend to the next floor

Eventually, after a particularly loud curse from one of the two, the other gathered enough breath to whisper vehemently, “Shut up! Someone will hear us. We don’t want to get caught.” There was, however, a barely concealed undercurrent of laughter in the voice that rather spoiled the reprimand.

“We won’t get caught,” whispered back the other person. “None of the others saw us leave, and everyone in the building is asleep.”

“Not for much longer,” the first voice retorted.

In the shadows of the landing, which they had finally reached, the rolling of eyes was nothing more than a glint in the darkness. “Well, it wouldn’t be such a problem if you would just hurry up and find the key to your flat.”

“Patience is a virtue,” mocked the first voice, as a scrabbling noise indicated a hand searching through pockets.

“Actually,” growled the second voice, “I think you’ll find that in this case, _impatience_ is the virtue.”

Stephen shivered as the warm breath that accompanied Ryan’s words ghosted over his neck, and he redoubled his efforts to find his elusive door key. Unfortunately, Ryan was being something of a hindrance in his attempts to help – thrusting his hands into all the pockets of Stephen’s rather tight jeans wasn’t helping Stephen’s concentration any.

Finally locating the key despite Ryan’s assistance, he held it up triumphantly. “Found it!” With a slightly shaking hand he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

But apparently he still wasn’t being quick enough for Ryan, who shoved him through the door, shutting it loudly behind them.

Stephen flinched, wondering how many of his neighbours they had already managed to wake up. But then all thoughts of that kind fled as Ryan’s lips latched on to his neck. With a moan Stephen tilted his head back, allowing the soldier better access as he kissed and nibbled his way down Stephen’s throat towards the open collar of his shirt. Eventually, however, he was defeated by fabric and buttons, and drew back slightly so he could start undoing Stephen’s clothing. He was muttering something as he did so, and Stephen strained to make out the words.

“Bloody dinosaurs! Three days rounding up the little buggers, and all the while _you_ giving me the come-on and flaunting your arse in those jeans. If I never see another dinosaur again, it’ll be too soon.”

Stephen couldn’t help himself. “Technically, they weren’t dinosaurs – they were…”

“Shut up, Hart,” interrupted Ryan conversationally. “If I wanted a lecture I’d be well on my way to shagging Connor right now, not you.” He had finally got Stephen’s shirt undone, and immediately turned his attention to the bared skin, latching on to one of Stephen nipples and making Stephen arch his back, thrusting his pelvis wantonly against Ryan’s.

Ryan gasped at the unexpected contact, and Stephen took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration to shove him backwards across the narrow hallway until he slammed into the opposite wall. Seeking to retain the upper hand, he immediately dropped his hand to Ryan’s crotch and squeezed hard. Ryan gasped again, but then his eyes narrowed in a way that very clearly said _oh no you don’t, sunshine_ , and pushed back again, hard.

The impact drove all the breath from Stephen’s body, as well as causing a picture to come tumbling to the floor and a pot plant to go flying down the hallway. Stephen was sure they must have woken up his entire building by now, but somehow he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. His entire focus was taken up with Ryan’s body against his, and the struggle to suck some air into his lungs.

But before he could take more than half a breath, Ryan’s mouth was on his, and doing a _very_ good job of dragging the rest of the oxygen from his body. Stephen tried to breathe through his nose, but everything was too close, too frantic – there wasn’t enough _space_. But his stubborn streak wouldn’t allow him to push Ryan away. And besides, he was rapidly deciding that air was a highly overrated substance.

Spots were beginning to dance in front of Stephen’s eyes when Ryan finally drew back, allowing Stephen to take a few deep and shuddering breaths, his chest heaving with the effort. For a second Ryan looked concerned, but Stephen, whose recovery times had always been super-fast, just grinned at him as the last remnants of his light-headedness disappeared. Then, lifting one leg, he hooked it around Ryan’s hip, crushing the other man back against him and grinding their crotches together slowly.

“You know,” he said huskily, “this is in danger of turning into a bad porno movie. Anyone would think we had no self-control.”

Ryan chuckled throatily. “Well then, maybe we should pass on the rest of the foreplay.” He leaned close to Stephen. “I think it’s about time I had my wicked way with you.”

He shoved a hand between their bodies and, with a practiced ease that Stephen had never quite been able to master, flicked Stephen’s jeans open and pushed them and his underwear down over his hips, freeing his cock. Then, with no more effort than it took him to reload his gun, he pushed Stephen’s leg off his hip and flipped Stephen round so he was facing the wall.

Stephen’s cock was trapped between his body and the wall, sending sparks of pleasure and pain across his skin. He could hear Ryan undoing his own clothing, but even with his head turned so his cheek was pressed against the paintwork he couldn’t see what was happening. Then Ryan’s face and hand appeared in his field of vision.

“Open,” Ryan ordered, and Stephen obediently parted his lips so Ryan could thrust two fingers in his mouth. Stephen twined his tongue around them, coating them with saliva, making a small sound of protest when Ryan dragged the fingers away.

“Relax.” It was a muttered warning, and Stephen forced himself to comply, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. All the same, he couldn’t help tensing slightly as Ryan abruptly shoved the barely lubricated fingers into Stephen’s tight hole.

Any discomfort rapidly faded as Ryan quickly prepared him, using the minimum amount of time and effort required. He whimpered as the fingers once more withdrew from his body, but the noise abruptly dissolved into a soundless gasp as Ryan replaced them with his cock, thrusting into Stephen with nothing more than a repeated instruction to “relax” to alert him.

The almost brutal penetration drew a strangled cry from Stephen’s throat. It was impossible to tell where pain ended and pleasure began. There hadn’t been enough preparation, there wasn’t enough lubrication, and Stephen doubted that Ryan even knew what the word ‘gentle’ meant.

And yet he relished every second of it. Ryan was holding his hips in a death grip as he pounded into him, the shockwaves thrusting Stephen’s cock against the wall in way that shouldn’t have felt that good but _oh my god it did_.

“Fuck, Hart, you’re so fucking tight,” Ryan grunted. “Feels so fucking good.”

Stephen didn’t have the breath to reply, so instead he drove his hips against Ryan’s pelvis, feeling smug as Ryan’s rhythm abruptly faltered, the interruption accompanied by a vehement curse as Ryan came suddenly and completely.

The feeling of Ryan spasming inside him sent Stephen over the edge without so much as a finger going anywhere near his cock, Ryan still driving raggedly into him until both of them were spent and panting, Stephen leaning against the wall and Ryan leaning against him as calmness gradually descended.

“Fuck,” muttered Stephen fervently.

“I think we just did that,” Ryan replied. He stepped back, making Stephen groan as his limp cock slid out of Stephen’s abused arse. “You okay?”

With an effort Stephen turned himself around so his back was against the wall instead of his front. “I’m fine,” he said. “Or, at least, I will be.”  He glanced around. “Not sure I can say the same for my flat, though.”

Ryan looked around too, surveying the damage. A second picture seemed to have fallen from the wall, joining the smashed remnants of its friend on the floor. The dislodged pot plant had also been destroyed, scattering earth all over the place. There was a gouge in one wall where a metal fastening on Ryan’s clothing had scraped through the plaster. And, looking down to his left, Stephen could see that the results of his orgasm were going to leave an unfortunate stain on the paint.

Ryan grinned. “We can sort this out, no problem,” he said. “Your flat’ll be fine.”

Suddenly there was a loud thudding noise on the ceiling above their heads.

"Not sure about your neighbours, though."


End file.
